


No One Said I Couldn't!

by IDoNotHaveACat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Softie, Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Selling, Volunteering to be a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotHaveACat/pseuds/IDoNotHaveACat
Summary: Let me make this clear, I didn't want to sell my soul. At least, not before the opportunity arose. But When it did, I did. Then some shit happened, and now I'm a demon, nine years, eleven months and 15 days ahead of schedule.





	1. Chapter 1

Did anyone ever tell you “If you ignore it it’ll go away”? That advice applies to bullies, small children who follow you around, and most illnesses. It does not apply to a dozen police cars full of scary people with black eyes. I learned that the hard way.

 At this point, you probably need some background… What do you mean “Oh shit, I sold my soul” doesn’t cover it? Just so you guys know, Crowley, the jackass I’m about to tell you about is a massive jackass.

***

 Mom was dying. Maybe it was shock, but I didn’t really feel anything. Or maybe I had given my soul to the woman who raised me. When her eyes turned red, when her smile faded, when her tears stopped, she offered me a deal. Well, she didn’t offer it, Crowley did. He told me he could cure her! No more chemo, no more hospital visits, no more cancer, and I’d get ten whole years with her! Who wouldn’t take the fucking deal? And when she looked up, tears in her eyes, doe-like and watery, she told me I wasn’t her daughter anymore. I was demon scum, the lowest of the low. That my father would put me down himself. I begged and pleaded with her, cried and screamed and yelled, and then I ran. As fast as my feet would fucking take me.

 Turns out that wasn’t very fast. Or far. I made it out of the hospital to the gas n sip down the road before I stopped, chest heaving. There was no fucking way the police weren't gonna get called, a fifteen-year-old girl was running down the street crying, and it only stopped at the gas n sip because I’d hit someone. A very tall someone built like a brick shit house who sent me sprawling.

 “Miss? Are you alright?”

Crap. He couldn't have been a fucking ass and left me alone?

 “Yeah, I’m fine… just – uh – cross country training. Yeah, that’s why I was sprinting, just lost myself in the adrenaline.”

 The guy still looked really fucking confused (Why the hell would I be crying during cross country training?), but I picked myself up and dismissed him with a salute”

 “I’ll be more careful sir, I’m really sorry”

 I couldn't carry on running. I'd definitely sprained something, and I could barely stand upright so I hauled my ass over to the bathroom to wait tall-and-built out. When he left, I could hot wire a car. I learned after the Transformers movie where the pretty girl proves she ain't just pretty via car theft. Thirteen-year-old me weren't pretty, so she figured committing a felony would impress the boys.

***

Thirty minutes later, I was making my get away in a beat up Honda. What? It was the easiest to break into, and a totally plausible car for a teen to own. Even if this teen didn’t have a provisional license or a soul. Do you think there's a wiki-how on fake ids because that shit would be really fucking useful right now?

So...maybe the Honda was a bad choice. I was on the edge of town when the hood started billowing black smoke, acrid and dark. Shit! How was I meant to make my escape in a burnt out husk of a car? New plan: Hitch hike.

 I pushed open the door too hard and it sprang back and hit me in the face. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 The road was pretty well frequented though, and soon enough I found a guy willing to trade a ride for a quickie in the back seat. If I was gonna rough it, I was gonna do it right. And hell was already on my destination list, so my innocence and purity weren’t doing me any good.

 “Hey darlin’ what did you say your name was?” he had a drawl that could have been southern, or just uneducated.

 “I didn’t”

 “Well, I figure, pretty lil' thing like you ain't blowing some guy just for kicks. What you runnin’ from sweetheart? Maybe I could lend a hand?” That was ominous I turned to look at him and saw that- Yep- He had black eyes.

 “Fuck. Another one?”

 “You've seen my kind before? You’re a little young to be a hunter, but some of them don’t care to keep the kids out of it. I trust you not hold my previous actions against me.”

“I’m not a hunter, my dad is though, so watch yourself.” So I was bluffing, what did it matter if it stopped this guy from spearing me?

 “Really? I ain’t sure your daddy’s comin’ to the rescue if you're still in here with me. What's stoppin’ me from splittin’ you in half and chowin’ down? Daddy always told me not to play with my food, but why would I listen to that son of a bitch?”

 “You’d be violating the terms of the contract then, Mr. Demon, I get ten years, not three hours and a ride out of town” It was entirely possible this guy had been sent to cheat me out of my contract, and I wasn’t gonna let Crowley skimp, I gave up my soul for this.

 “You sold your soul? I guess I know why you're on the run. Daddy ain't too pleased with the company you're keeping is he?”

“Nope, and I’ll bet he’ll be raging when he hears about this; Take me to Crowley.”

 “Do you have a death wish baby girl? Why would I take orders from you?”

 “Aren’t there spells and shit you need virgin blood for? I’ll give you some of mine. If you take me to Crowley of course.” This was a shot in the dark. I didn’t know anything about the occult apart from what I'd seen in horror movies and on Buffy. Shit, I hoped this worked.

 “I’d be amenable to that. It's about six ours to Crowley’s place, so get comfy I expect the blood when we get there.”

 “Of course, I’d never back out of a deal.”


	2. Are These Guys Stalking Me?

I’m not sure if I should describe that car journey as awkward or fucking terrifying; there was this thing, this beast taking me wherever it wanted, and I was letting it! My deal was the only thing stopping it from literally eating me, but torture was still on the cards. I might wake up in an old dark basement, to be tortured for ten years before they finally let me bleed out. Shit. This was a terrible fucking decision. And I am going to die.

The truck was about 500 years old, taking into account the tattered seats, cracked faux leather dash and the spring digging into my ass. Six hours was going to be literal hell. Six hours _till_ literal hell. Crowley was gonna get a once in a lifetime sort of request. Once in a lifetime because he might kill me just for asking.

Oh! No, you’ve got me all wrong. I wasn’t gonna ask for my soul back, I knew that ship had sailed, but maybe, just maybe I could convince Crowley to cash in a little early. He could take my soul, and I could continue living my life without feeling any of the shit I was feeling then. Imagine the fucking bliss of _not caring_. Of not feeling that fucking hole in my chest because my mother had torn out my heart.

I discovered a lot about myself in that banged up petrol tanker; I wasn’t necessarily suicidal, but wanting to be soulless… that’s some fucked up shit right there. Maybe I was just insane, I should've turned that demon around, gone back to my mother and got counseling for the crap flying about in my head. But I didn't, and I can’t find it in me to regret my decision.

***

“Huh” was the first word out of my mouth when we pulled up at ‘ Crowley’s place’.the dude lived in a fucking mansion. Did all demons live like this? Well obviously not, cos the dirtbag next to me was getting his kicks in a beat up petrol tanker. So… this guy was pretty high up the chain of command. And now that I thought about it, didn't you have to summon demons? I hadn’t been doing any black magic.

“Pretty big ain’t it sugar? You ready to meet the big man?”

“Thanks for the ride dickwad, One last question, how important is Crowley?”

“Just the King of the Crossroads… You didn’t know?” Sarcasm seemed to drip off his tongue. Shit, King of the Crossroads sounds like a big fucking deal.

“And, sweetheart, let's not be forgetting my blood, I wouldn’t wanna be cheated by a little girl.”

“You’ll get it.” My tone was sharp, maybe not enough to scare a demon, but it sure curbed his interest in the matter.

Massive black gates towered in front of me. This was it. I noticed an intercom partially hidden by bushes. I guess demons aren’t all knowing, just smarmy pricks.

“Allison James to see the dickhead you call a boss.” Maybe that was a little abrupt but it got the demon butlers attention.

“Someone will be out to escort you.”

“No, they won't, I’ve bought my own escort, out of … courtesy, just open the gate and let us in.”

“Of course Miss”

“C’mon dick wad, we wouldn't want to be late for an appointment with the king”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter up :) Not as long as the first, but ahead of schedule. How do you think Crowley will take to impetuous Allison.
> 
> Again, point out spelling and shit, cos I'm crap at proof-reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> There is more to come... Eventually. When I get around to writing it, but the bare bones of the plot have taken root.  
> I'll try to keep a weekly update schedule but I can't promise anything.  
> Feel free to correct my spelling grammar etc. I am from England, so my Americanisms might be a little dodgy, tell me if I sound like an idiot.


End file.
